Prompted
by rocketfire1999
Summary: Written for the '30 Day Writing Challenge' - A drabble a day using 30 different one worded prompts. And all revolving around Young Justice! Will cover most of the pairings okay I lied its mainly Birdflash . Chapter 8 - Who says Formals are happy times? Maybe Wally, but definitely not Dick. Not when both the Batman and Bruce Wayne are you father...
1. Beginning

**I now present to you a big group of unconnected one shots! This is for the 'thirty days of writing challenge'. The whole point of this is to write a Drabble a day, using a different one of the prompts each day. The prompts are:**

**_beginning_****_. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future._**

**I have picked beginning for this chapter.**

**I'll warn you know these one shots won't have any specific pairing or mood. **

**Thought I'd start with a nice angsty Birdflash, because it is my OTP. The pairing will change, though, if there is a pairing at all.**

* * *

"...And Barry found my lying on the ground covered in all these broken test tubes and stuff - god, I reeked for days after - and so on so on I became Kid Flash! The source of my powers!"

Rob grinned and punched me in the arm, "Trust you to actually _give yourself powers."_

"Lightenings a freak accident!" I insisted, but Rob just rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot, West"

Setting up the accident maybe have been _kinda stupid, but I knew that from Barry's countless rants..._

_"That was dumb."_

"Hey but I got powers!"

_"That doesn't stop you from being grounded, kid."_

Although his weren't half as bad as Iris'...

_"You could have died!"_

_"I'm fine! All appendages still attached and no burn scars! It's a plus, really. I can run really fast, now."_

_"You're gonna wish you had gotten hurt in the accident when I'm done with you..."_

I had gotten enough of the ranting from my aunt and uncle, and they had only just gotten over it

I didn't need my best friend on my case as well.

I stuck my fingers in my ears, "Na Na Na Na, I can't here you!"

"I said..." Rob yanked my hands away, "You're an idiot!"

I clutched my chest in mock heartbreak. "Oh Rob, I'm offended. How could you!"

Rob punched my arm again, harder this time, adjusting his stance to a wider split. He arched his back and pulled his legs up, still doing the splits, just midair. The guy was like a jelly fish. Sometimes I wondered if he even had any _bones._

"Show off." I grunted, kicking him in the leg. He kept his position perfectly, rolling over to place his chin in his hands, his legs bent over so his feet were right next to his face.

"Dude, that's creepy," I muttered, shoving a bare foot in his face. He screwed up his nose.

"Dude your feet _stink!" he whined_

"You know you loooovvee it!" I looked down at his twisted body, a mess on the grey carpet. If any normal person walked into the Cave's living room, they'd probably scream when they saw Rob and run for the hills, calling an ambulance on the way.

"Rob can you quit it, you look gross. You're all contorted and stuff."

"I'll get _torted, gimme a sec." he muttered._

I watched as he began to peel a leg back. "Hey, you never told me why you became Robin."

Rob froze, his left leg on the ground, his right almost touching carpet.

"It's not interesting." He said slowly as he lowered his leg, leaving him lying on the carpet.

I patted an empty space on the leather couch, "Aww c'mon. Get up here and tell me what made you so freakishly flexible."

"Wally I-"

"Shut up and sit," I growled, "and tell me of your tale" I said with mock poshness.

Rob eased himself off the ground and took his time sitting down on a red cushion. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Not in this life."

Rob crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. Yup, with the whole crossed legs thing and porcelain skin... Not to mention the shiny black hair and eyelashes a mile long... Rob looked a whole lot like a girl. He looked uncomfortable as it was so I decided not to point it out.

"One day, I saw Batman in my hous-" he began, but I held up my hands to stop him.

"Dude, not that story. I know you're not the son of old Batsy, so how did he come across ya?"

"He adopted me." Rob whispered.

"Yeah, but why? Why you?"

Rob pulled up his legs to his chest. "My family and I used to be a circus act. We were trapeze artists. For Haley's circus." Rob cleared his throat, "It was fun. Y'know, living life in a caravan, performing shows every night. The bright lights of the center ring, the glittery costume I had to wear... It was magical. Perfect. I loved every minute of it. I loved my parents even more."

Oh no. "Dude... You don't-"

"Shut up KF." Rob looked down at his feet and bit his lip. "My parents were the best. I mean, who else lets their kid swing off a rope with no safety net? And yet they cared for me. The we're the best parents I could ask for." Rob blinked and brushed something out of his eye with the sleeve of his shirt. "Funny thing was, I never told them how much I loved them. I just assumed they knew. I should'a told them. When I had the chance." Rob said very slowly, quivering slightly as he spoke.

"Dude I-"

"Just shut up Wally!" Rob growled, wiping his eye again. "One night, they stood me by the stage and told me I'd always be their little Robin. I guess that's where the name stems from. That night, I saw this... Man. He had a knife and he had been cutting through a rope and... Zucco. That was his name."

"Zucco?"

"He had a disagreement with Haley. Some stupid thing about 'protection'... I ran to go tell my parents but they had already walked on stage and were on the trapeze. I climbed up the ladder and tried to grab their attention, but they just waved. Dad glared at me because I was on in the next act. I wasn't supposed to be on stage, then."

Robs eyes watered and he made no attempt to wipe them. I grabbed his arm, in an attempt to comfort him. "Dad was on the rope Zucco cut. He was doing this trick where Mum jumped off her rope and Dad switched to hanging by his legs. Mum would grab his hands and they'd swing for a bit before she jumped onto the platform." Rob smiled and his eyes glossed over, as if he was watching them swing right before him. He quickly shook his head and sniffed " But when my Dad grabbed her, the rope... It began to split... The weight was too much..."

"Rob..."

"It snapped. I watched them fall, their mouths were open... but they weren't screaming. We didn't have a safety net. They fell, all twisted and bloody and their eyes were still open and the crowd was screaming but I couldn't move because my parents were... They were dead. I still have nightmares, just watching them fall and knowing I couldn't do anything..."

I hugged Rob and he shoved his head in my chest, sobbing. "A-and Bruce was I-in the crowd th-that night, and h-he took m-me in."

I squeezed Rob tighter.

"The Flying Grayson's." I whispered, realization flooding over me. I remember my own parents telling me about the boy who's parents had died due to a malfunctioning trapeze, and billionaire Bruce Wayne, who had been in the audience that night, volunteered to take the kid in. The kid... He was only _nine. "You're... You're Richard Grayson."_

Rob grabbed me harder. My jumper was starting to get wet from his tears.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, stroking the back of his head as his sniffles died down. He pulled away and roughly pulled his sleeve across his face.

"That's it. That's why I became Robin. To kill Anthony Zucco. Except I never did. I wanted to but... Heroes don't kill. If I'm even that. Im just some kid who's trying to avenge his parents by dressing up in a cape and tights." Dick looked up at me with those icy blue orbs, full of sadness and pain. "That's why I'm Robin. That's where it all started. That night... That night was my beginning."

I grabbed Rob and shoved his head into my chest do he couldn't see me crying.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, holding Dick tightly. "I'll never let you go. I promise."

* * *

**Was it okay? Too sad? Not sad enough? Sorry if any of my information is dodgy.**

**Blame Wikipedia. And my brain, but mostly Wikipedia.**

**I will be writing a Drabble a day, so I should be publishing a new chapter once every two days. If I am cut off from the Internet you'll Probably get a whole bunch of chapters at once.**

**PLEASE REVVVIIIEEEWW!**


	2. Accusation

**I was going to make this chapter angsty but I realized we needed some good ol' fluffiness and humor.**

**Then I realized I wasn't funny.**

**So this is probably only funny to me...**

**So, parts in italic are... My attempts at comedy.**

**I may be straying a leeeeetttle bit from the prompt**

**Prompt- Accusation**

* * *

"Aww, aren't you the cutest little-"

_THUMP_

"-thing when you're-"

_THUMP_

"-wearing-"

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Shut up!"

Silence.

Wally sighed and shrugged at Artemis who pulled her rabbit ears off and glanced at the ceiling.

"What was-"

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Whatthehellwasthat!" Wally said quickly, getting out what he had to say before-

_THUMP_

"Someone is going to die." Artemis whispered, staring at her huge rabbit feet. Wally wriggled a little further back in his chair. Something about a trained killer making death threats in a bunny suit freaked him out a little.

"You don't think it's-"

_THUMP_

"-Rob and Zatanna. Do you?" Wally asked slowly, waiting for the next thump.

Artemis screwed up her face. "IT BURNS! GET IT OUT OF MY MIND! EEEWW!"

_THUMP_

"I didn't mean it like that! I was wondering if maybe Z was practicing a spell." Wally said quickly, his eyes widening.

"One that makes dust mites turn into-"

_THUMP_

"-Elephants?" Artemis said sarcastically, rolling he eyes.

At that very moment, Robin strolled in. He wore a tuxedo and dark glasses.

"Trust you to wear sunglasses to your own teammates party." Wally said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't say a word. I heard you say-"

_THUMP_

"-that Artemis was cute!" Dick sniggered.

_THUMP_

"You must have been mistaken. I just wish she were mute." Wally threw a glare towards Artemis who returned the favor.

"It's not hard to mistake what people say-"

_THUMP_

"-When you're drowned out by a pack of fricken elephants!" Artemis growled, throwing a cushion at the roof.

It stopped a meter short of its destination before beginning its decent. Robin grabbed it out of the air and pulled it to his chest. "Whatever you say, lovebirds. _Why don't you kiss her? _Wally, you do to realize she's _not your enemy. _And... _Just so you know _Artemis, you look really _freaky_ in the suit."

"I know, right?" Wally said nodding, "I swear to God I'm gonna have nightmares. _How do you sleep _knowing THAT is in a room a few doors down?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "You two are _bleeding love._"

Zatanna trotted in and smiled. "The thumping's stopped!" She said gleefully.

Wally sped over and pressed a finger to her lips, earning a harsh glare from Robin.

"_It's over_" Wally said, grinning.

"Shut up or it'll-"

_THUMP_

_"Relapse. _Nice one, Wally."

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"He said relapse after, so he's not allowed to say _I told you so_." Connor pointed out as he walked into the room, wearing his usual shirt inside out. He settled down on the couch. "Wally taught me that."

Wally bowed, making his costume for the party sag.

Zatanna held up her hands. "I have been in the room for two minutes and no one has mentioned the fact that Wally is in a sumo wrestling suit."

"Every body who's _anybody _knows that sumo suits are in fashion," Connor piped up, "Wally taught me that too"

Artemis punched Wally in the arm. "It is _because you live_ that Connor is so stuffed up in the head."

"Hey! Connor has a _beautiful soul_!" M'gann argued, entering the room. Zatanna glanced at the girl sitting on the couch uneasily. For some reason, she found the fact that M'gann was a lion (Simba, supposedly) much more scary than the fact that Artemis was in a rabbit costume.

"Shut up! Guys! Its stopped!" Robin exclaimed.

The whole team was silent for a moment.

_THUMP_

"I hate you Rob" Wally groaned, throwing his head back.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Artemis let out a deep breath and clenched her fists.

Connor nudged M'gann who raised her eyebrows.

"I can tell from her _body language_ that she is planning to commit murder." he whispered. M'gann nodded curtly and sat back in the cushion, trying not to make eye contact with the fuming archer.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Hold on. If M'ganns here, and Connor, and Wally and Artemis, and Kal is out..." Rob began.

_THUMP_

"Rocket!" Wally cried, jumping up.

Zatanna shrugged, "Wow, where did you get the facts to make that accusation?" she said sarcastically.

"Same place he gets all ideas." Artemis called. She was already halfway down the hall, peeking, climbing up the set of stairs. The rest of the team raced to follow. "From up his a- _wow._ Rocket!"

The rest of the team skidded to a halt outside the door, and marveled on the sight. In the center of the room was a huge pool, surrounded by water features. The edges were a little rough, suggesting that they had been carved away by laser bolts - just like the ones Rocket used. Upon closer inspection, the team realized each water feature was a different member of the team. Although the places where the water came from wasn't exactly pleasant.

"So Kal can go _right back into the water!"_ she cried, clapping her hands together. She was dressed as what looked a whole lot like a punk mermaid.

"And the thumping?" Artemis asked slowly.

"Oh, that was me trying to get the last few pipes into place." Rocket grinned.

"Do we have to go swimming? Because this costume is a hire." Wally stated, gesturing to his sumo wrestler suit.

Zatanna clicked her fingers and muttered something under her breath, transforming her fairy costume into a bathing suit. She waved her hands at the team and their suits were changed, too.

M'gann suddenly yelped, her hand flying to her forehead. "Kaldur'ahm is coming!" she cried, launching herself into the pool.

Her friends shrugged and dived in after her.

Kal walked in and glanced around at the suddenly dark room. "Team? Are you-"

"SURPRISE!" The team shouted, jumping out of the water. The lights flickered back on and Kal smiled.

"You remembered!"

"How could we forget your birthday?" Connor exclaimed, gesturing to the water. "Jump in!"

Kal dived in, perfectly, of course. The team stared at the patch of bubbles for a few minutes before realizing Kal wasn't coming up anytime soon.

Rob glanced back at Rocket while the rest of the team started splashing in the water.

"What did you do?"

"Hold back on the accusations, Robin!" Rocket said, forcing a smile.

"This was my office. My lab. And my equipment! What did you do with everything?"

"This may _blow your mind_... But, uh, you see that pile of steaming metal in the corner?"

Wally glanced back at his friends arguing, and grinned.

"Thump."

* * *

**If you don't already know, the italics are the name of Jesse McCartney songs**

**Har-di-har.**

**idk if Rob and Rocket even _talk _to eachother, but hey, its my new headcannon**

**REVIEW (pwease?)**


	3. Restless

**YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH HAPPINESS**

**I WILL NOW MAKE YOU SAD **

**OR AT LEAST ATTEMPT IT**

**Yeah I have no idea what's wrong with my brain!**

**Leave a review!**

**Prompt: Restless**

* * *

I wasn't alone.

I wasn't scared.

I wasn't restless.

There were no thoughts churning in my head.

My brain did not feel like it was on fire

I could move my leg, with ease.

I am not restless

...

My family loved me.

I had a beautiful childhood.

I was supported and nurtured.

No problems.

My father's love for me made me feel safe.

I was always safe

Because he always loved me.

I am not restless

...

I went on the mission

I didn't decide to stay back at the cave

I didn't get bored at the cave

I didn't go to the shops

I didn't see my father

My father who loves me more than anyone in the world.

I am not restless

...

Wally hates me.

I know that.

And I hate him too.

Although I did not tell him I hated him

And he did not get angry.

Because of that, I didn't storm off into the night.

I didn't get scared.

I am not afraid.

I am not restless.

...

I did not see my father

He did not smile and wave

I did not scream and run and run

I didn't hide

I did not go back to the cave, struggling not to cry

I did tell the team that I saw my father

That I didn't see him smile

That I didn't see him mouth "_I will kill you_"

I am not restless.

...

My father didn't kill those children.

He loved me.

He would never hurt anyone.

I am not restless.

...

I was not angry

At the fact that my father

Did not kill the children

I did not go to find him

And I didn't succeed.

I am not restless.

...

I am not lying in bed

I can go to sleep with ease

I can kick my leg up

I am not lost in the sheets

Wishing I was okay

Wishing that I knew

Wishing that I knew I would survive this.

I am not restless.

...

My father did not use a gun

He didn't pull out a knife

He did not hurt me

And I am okay

I am not restless.

...

They didn't take me away in an ambulance

I didn't cry

I didn't watch the glowing lights

I did not fall asleep

I did not want to die

I did not see Wally cry

I did not hear him tell me he loved me.

I hate him.

But I love my father.

I am not restless.

...

I am not alone

Lost in these sheets

I am not sad

I am not restless

...

I have a perfectly functioning body

Both of these lungs are mine

This heart is pumping my own blood

My ribs are in tact

Because my father didn't hurt me

I am fine

I can sleep

My troubles do not plague me.

I am not restless.

...

I will live a

Long

Happy

Life

I will not die now

My leg is okay

I know that I will walk again

I still have two working legs

Bucket loads of blood

And no words carved into my skin

I am not restless.

…

My skin does not remind me of what I want so desperately to forget

I am not a _devil_

Not an _idiot_

Not a _disgrace_

Not _stupid_

I never _disobeyed_

These words are not written in my flesh

They are the worst ones.

I am not restless

...

I love my father

I hate Wally

I hate the team

I have never been subjected to torture

I am not restless.

...

The mattress does not swallow me up

I want to keep on living

I am not restless.

...

This is not the end

I will survive anything

...

I have never told a lie

...

I have never lied to myself

I am not restless

...

* * *

**I am not mean**

**This is not angsty!**

**Oh god am I wrong! I don't even know what this is... But hope you enjoyed!**

**Leave a review! Is this too dark? Not dark enough?**

**Oh yes, and I can see you, subscribing without leaving a review! This is probably why I'm so angsty!**


	4. Snowflake

**I'm actually in a good mood. For once. So all you subscribers and favouriters (yeah, hinting at none of you actually reviewed) can have some BIRDFLASH FLUFF**

**Well I am usually terrible at fluff so this is kinda a first attempt.**

**WARNING: No Homo (jokes - ALL the homo. Boy kissing -but only a little bit!)**

**FLUFFINESS**

**:3 hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer (because I always forget it): I don't own Young Justice. Or any part of the poem "The Redbreast and The Butterfly" By William Wordsworth.**

**Prompt: Snowflake**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Wally called, lying back in the snow and spreading his arms and legs, creating a snow angel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I actually like my appendages _not _blue, and _not _numb" Dick yelled back.

"Aww, but the snow's so pretty!"

Dick sighed and pulled his blanket closer around him. "Wallace West, if you say the word pretty to describe lumps of ice one more time, I will throw a Batarang at you"

"Sorry," Wally muttered, ducking behind a large heap of snow.

Dick took a sip of his hot chocolate and turned up the outdoor heater. He wanted to be inside, performing an update on the HQ's security system, but _no, _Wally was insistent on Dick at least sitting on the porch.

Well, he'd certainly made Wally regret it. He'd brought out a gas heater and about six billion blankets to wrap around himself. And he'd even managed to coerce Black Canary into making a hot chocolate, which Dick now sipped on absentmindedly. It wasn't half as good as Alfred's, but it was pretty hard to live up to those kind of standards.

Dick looked up just in time so see a huge lump of snow hit him square in the face, knocking off his sunglasses. The sunglasses fell with a _plop_ into his hot chocolate, as well as a large proportion of the snowball.

"Isn't it _beautiful_," Wally giggled, dancing around, "I love snow. It's so lovely and white! When Barry's around we build snow forts. And Iris and I sometimes write poems about how awesome and cold and pretty-" Wally was cut off as a Batarang him in the back of the head. He fell, face first, into the snow.

Dick watched as Wally twitched for a few seconds, before going limp.

He was still for a moment before throwing his blankets off and sprinting down the steps of Mount Justice. Dick grabbed Wally and rolled him onto his back.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I? Wally! Wally, speak to me!" he said, shaking Wally's body.

He was answered by a clump of ice being shoved into his face. He blinked a few times before standing and looking around for the speedster who had run off into the forests surrounding the Mountain, his laugh still ringing in the thin air.

"Wally! I will kill you!" he growled, following the path of speedster footprints into a clearing.

"Wally!" he called, shivering, despite only being exposed to the chilling air for a minute.

A millisecond later he was pressed against a willow tree, slammed into it so hard pain ricocheted up his spine, and snow resting on the gnarled branches fell down onto his face. He gasped for breath and opened his eyes, seeing the face of Wally looking mischievously down at him.

"Ew! Geddoff me!" he cried, squirming under Wally's body weight. But Wally was bigger. And marginally stronger.

Despite feeling a little uncomfortable - well, who wouldn't be? His best friend was pressed against him! - he had to admit he liked the feeling. Not of Wally's body, but the constant hum it made, radiating heat that Dick was yearning for.

"Dude, you're gonna freeze. Did you even think to put a jumper on?" Wally murmured, his breath hot in Dicks ear.

Dick looked down at his blue fingers, shivering in the cool winter air, then to Wally's - covered with red mittens. Dick was only wearing a long sleeved shirt and three quarter pants, while his friend was all rugged up under about six layer of clothes. His cheeks even had a flush of pink to them.

"Your lips are purple." Wally whispered, his face mere millimetres from Dicks lips. He suddenly pulled away, laughing.

"No homo!" he called, dancing across the clearing.

Dick's heart hammered against his rib cage. He was short for breath.

First signs of hypothermia, Dick hoped.

He rubbed at his eyes, sighing. He grabbed at his face suddenly. Where were his sunglasses! He threw his hands over his face desperately. What if someone _saw_ him without his _sunglasses_!

"Don't worry, Grayson. Your secret's safe with me!" Wally grinned, appearing behind Dick.

"Don't call me that" he hissed, spinning on his heels to face Wally.

He was greeted by a clump of ice that went straight into his mouth. "Stop doing that!" he yelled after wiping away the snow from his face. Wally had disappeared again.

Dick sat down against the willow tree, bringing his knees up to his chin in an attempt to gain warmth.

Wally suddenly collapsed in a giggling mess beside him, catching his breath.

"I just ran, to like, Canada" he grinned, panting. He saw Dick looking up at him grumpily and frowned. "How can you be so sad? Your a robin. You're supposed to love Winter."

Dick grunted.

_"Art thou the bird whom Man loves best,_

_The pious bird with the scarlet breast,_

_Our little English Robin;_

_The bird that comes about our doors_

_When Autumn-winds are sobbing?_

_Art thou the Peter of Norway Boors?_" Wally chanted, looking out the endless hills beyond the two boys. "That's a poem" he mumbled, "By William Wordsworth. Pious means religious." Wally added

"He knows a poem!" Dick muttered sarcastically, shuffling his butt away from Wally. "And I'm an atheist."

Wally only edged closer.

"There's another verse of crap, but then there's a bit that says:

_And see this sight beneath the skies,_

_He'd wish to close them again._

_-If the Butterfly knew but his friend,_

_Hither his flight he would bend."_

Wally sighed. "You know what I'm getting at?"

"No clue."

"Good. I didn't know what I was saying either."

Both boys were silent for a moment.

"It is pretty, though. The snow and all. Don't hit me." Wally whispered, kicking up a bit of snow with his boot.

Dicks heart was hammering against his chest and he didn't know why.

"It's cold."

"Isn't that half the beauty? It's numbing. The snow. It can cause so much pain." Wally looked Dick in the eye. "Just a reminder that the most beautiful things are the most poisonous."

Dick turned away, blushing. "I think the hypothermia has reached your brain" he whispered.

Wally frowned.

"There's more. Of the poem. I'm going to keep on reciting poetry until you smile."

"I know."

"You know?"

"My Mum used to read me the poem all the time." Dick whispered.

"Oh."

Another heavy veil of silence. Yet it wasn't awkward. It was not the silence shared between strangers, but the sound of comfort, from two friends who were content enough just to be lost in their own thoughts, side by side.

_"What ailed thee, Robin, that thou could'st pursue_

_A beautiful creature,_

_That is gentle by nature_

_Beneath the summer sky_

_From flower to flower let him fly;_

_'Tis all that he wishes to do._" Dick said quickly, turning his head away.

Wally grabbed his chin as snow began to fall softly around them.

Dick turned, but only because he was being pushed by Wally.

_"Would'st thou be happy in thy nest_

_O pious Bird! whom man loves best,_

_Love him, or leave him alone!_" Wally recited, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What?" Dick asked, raising a brow. "Why are you smiling?"

Wally inched closer, still looking into Dick's icy blue eyes.

"You have a snowflake on your lips" Wally muttered.

Dick lifted his hands to wipe it away but Wally's lips were already on his. Heat surged through his body; the chill of winter pushed away by Wally's warm hands at his sides. He could feel a wetness between their lips as the snowflake melted, dribbling down his chin in a cool stream of water. Wally's gloved hands cupped his cheek, his lips working with his best friends. _His best friends._

And yet Dick didn't find it weird. It was... _Perfect._

Dick was the one that pulled away, too short of breath to continue. Panting, he wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wally-" he began, but he was quickly cut off by a pack of snow to his face. He coughed and spluttered away the ice, rubbing his eyes.

He opened his mouth to yell at Wally, but his friend had already disappeared into the forest, only an echo of laughter proving that Dick hadn't imagined the whole thing.

Dick stood and shivered, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He brushed the flakes of frost from the tips of his eyelashes, a ghost of a smile spreading across his face.

And then he walked back to the mountain, snowflakes falling softly around him.

* * *

**DAWWW**

**Sorry. Ruining the moment.**

**I also apologize if any of my facts are dodgy. I don't actuaLly know if Dick is an atheist...**

**Please review!**


	5. Haze

**Sorry, another Birdflash. But no kissing. I'm all fluffed out. **

**Other apologies: Spelling mistakes and late publishing!**

**I'm raising the rating to a T because there is a lot of hints at death in this chapter. I tried not to make anything too graphic, so sorry if it's lacking description.**

**Prompt - Haze**

* * *

The clock beat slow upon the cracked plaster wall, a monotone ticking driving everyone in the classroom to the edge of insanity. It was a metronome to the teachers ramblings, the song of boredom, playing on through the afternoon.

Wally only caught fragments of her lecture - something about maths. Or geography. He wasn't entirely sure what class he was in. He glanced at his watch, because he was sure the clock above the wall way lying. Nope. Still two o'clock.

Wally peered out the window, yearning to throw it open and let in some fresh air. The teacher slapped a worksheet down in front of him, but he was done in seconds.

It seemed a little ironic that the sheet was labelled 'Thorough Thinking Takes Time!'

_Doesn't take that much thinking for a speedster_.

He turned his attention back to the clear blue skies and beaming sun outside.

In the distance, a grey haze was gathering on the horizon. A shiny black motorbike pulled into the courtyard, narrowly missing a set of park benches. The person on the bike pulled something out of his belt and fired at at the school.

The fire alarm rang out into the empty corridors, and rain sprinkled out over the children.

"Every body out! Go, go, don't take your belongings! Fire!" The teacher commanded as the kids in the class lazily grabbed their books off the table and lined up to the door. A few girls started screaming, but whether it was about the fire or the fact their makeup was running, Wally didn't know.

He turned his attention back to the guy on the motorbike, who was frantically waving at... Wait. Was he waving at _Wally?_

Wally gestured to himself, mouthing 'me?'

The guy nodded quickly. Wally pulled open the window and - ignored through the chaos - jumped out.

He sprinted (at normal kid speed, of course) towards the guy on the motorbike, who pulled his helmet off.

"Dick! Got me out of school! How desperate _are _you for your gaming buddy?" he said, laughing.

Dick's eye twitched. "Run alongside the bike. I'll explain on the way."

"Woah, just give me a-"

"Wally, for gods sake, run!" Dick exclaimed, revving his bike. He yanked on his helmet and skidded out of the yard.

Dick wasn't wearing a mask, and he was fine with Wally not doing so, too. That wasn't a good sign. Wally ran forward, quickly catching up to the bike, slowing to match its speed.

"Is your comm down?" Dick asked slowly, turning a corner sharply.

"I didn't get any messages. Dick, what's up?"

Dicks sigh was muffled through his mask. "A huge building. Bombs were planted. We had no idea, no preparation, and all the comm links are down. And the league is promoting peace in outer space. So here's the stats: The Team - you, me, Artemis, Kal, Raquel, Connor, Zatanna, M'gann - about three heroes from the extended league, one of which is injured and can't do a whole lot, one building that's been blown up, an estimated twenty people evacuated, over three hundred trapped under rubble, about a hundred cornered by fire."

"Oh god."

"Ten of the rescued have casualties, one has died." Dick added, "and it's thought that every minutes they're left under, we have another death."

"What are we going to do? What's the plan?"

"There's no methodical way of doing this. Once we get there, just get people out. Save lives. Do what we were trained to do. We've got a few ambulances lined up out the front. We don't have time to tell civilians not to help, and frankly, we need them. Just don't let them get to the dangerous bits, and don't get in the firefighters way. They know what they're doing."

Dick turned down another street and the two teenage boys were engulfed in a massive cloud of smoke. Wally coughed and waved his arms at super speed, trying to fan away some of the suffocating cloud.

"Go!" Dick spluttered out, skidding to a halt. He ran into the building and returned a few seconds later, his own rebreather on a young woman. Wally was dumbfounded.

Dick pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and tied it across his face, so it served as some kind of mask.

Wally pulled out his hanky and did the same, thanking his mom mentally for making him carry the pink, lacy thing around.

He sprinted into the building, the smokey haze overtaking him. His lungs burnt with the effort of trying to turn the polluted air into something breathable. Wally ran past Connor, who was lifting a huge piece of wall to reveal four people. Wally turned away, unable to face the twisted, bloody bodies.

Wally wasn't sure where to start. He stopped beside Artemis who was trying to dig through a mound of rubble to reach the source of screams that were filling the room. Although it was hard to tell. So much screaming. Wally couldn't hear himself thinking over the choir of wailing.

He knelt down beside Artemis who could only spare a thankful glance. The two were quiet as they worked. Even if they had talked, there was no way they could of heard each other over the screaming.

Wally didn't mention the tears that were streaming down Artemis' face. He didn't ask if they were due to the smoke or the bloody massacre all around them. She wasn't wearing a mask, of any kind, and was still dressed in her school uniform - ripped, torn, and covered in soot. Some areas were even burnt, exposing flesh that had already started to blister.

Wally threw off the last of the stones and threw two of the four trapped men over his shoulder. One coughed up blood over the back of his shirt. He ran outside, running to the nearest ambulance.

"I've got a man here who is badly injured!" he called into the truck, trying not to look at the young child the medics were treating.

"Kid, we can't hold anymore. Just lie 'em down on the foot path and we'll get around to him. The worst casualties up the front, just broken bones, burns and cuts at the back. Dead round the corner."

Wally took a step back and tried to stop his knees from buckling. The smell of blood and smoke was overpowering, the screaming ringing in his ears, the weight of the men on his shoulders wearing away at him. He lay the coughing man on the pavement, trying to perform CPR. God, why hadn't he _listen _in class? His ignorance meant this man was _dying_!

Someone tapped Wally on the shoulder and he turned, seeing a young woman behind him. Her face was black with ash, and her only injury was a long cut down her face.

"You're obviously needed inside the building. I know CPR, let me look after him. Thank you." It made him have hope that you didn't need powers to be a hero.

Wally could only nod and stand, stumbling back into the building to see if Artemis had successfully gotten the other two men out. Half the way in, he almost tripped over the blonde, who was lying on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on, Arty, we need to get you some fresh air." he said slowly, slinging her arm around his shoulder.

Artemis coughed weakly. "_Go. _Don't worry about me, I'll crawl out. Other people need your help more. Kal's tackling the blaze. Help him." She took her arm off Wally's shoulder and started slowly making her way towards the front of the building.

He ran as fast as he could towards Kal, who was taking water from the fire trucks and twisting it to put out the worst areas of the fire. He was shaking under the tremendous heat, obviously struggling to stay standing. Wally climbed the destroyed wall, trying to get closer to the fire. He coughed, dust and ash suffocating him. He only had to walk a few paces to find the first civilian.

And so he began. His process of running, rescuing, dumping, trying not to cry when he saw the lifeless... was repetitive, almost as metronome like as the ticking clock.

_How far away that seemed_

What had Wally done that morning? What was different? How did his day turn to _this_?

He wanted to kill whoever caused this, but he didn't think he'd be able to see another dead body after this day.

He wished he had more useful powers. Like super strength. He would be able to save so many more people. Even just to make this shield bubble things like Raquel.

_He wished he was faster_ because maybe he could actually save more lives.

Every minute, another person died, because he couldn't run any _faster_.

M'gann was the one to grab his shoulder, after what felt like his millionth trip though the building. He should have been hungry. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he was guessing it has been quite a while. And yet he couldn't even think about food. Not when he smelt the blood.

'_We can do no more_'

Wally heard the words in his head and wanted to scream at M'gann for planting them there. But she was right. The last of the people inside had been in there too long. Too long to be alive. Wally just didn't want to believe it.

Through the mind link, M'gann gathered the team. They slowly assembled, but it took a while for them to realize who was missing.

"Dick." Wally stated, and his own scream filled the air. His team shouted at him to stop, to come back, that Dick would be fine, but Wally _knew_

_He had to save his best friend_

He searched the whole building. He cocked his ears for muffled cries, trying to look through the thick smoke for the younger boy.

"Dick!" he screamed through the endless fog of grey, "Dicckkkk!"

"Wally?"

Wally followed the source of the voice, picking up a huge piece of plaster with strength he didn't have.

He grabbed his best friend and hugged him, squeezing him until he knew that his friend was there, that he was alive, that he wasn't just an illusion caused by over exposure to the dust. Tears were streaming down his face, creating clean lines on his dirtied face.

Dick laughed and cried before breaking down and coughing. Wally patted his back, half to attempt to comfort the boy, half trying to aid him in clearing the smoke from his lungs.

"I thought I was going to die," he murmured into Wally's school shirt, clutching his arm tightly.

"You didn't. You won't. Not when I'm around." he slung Dicks arm around his shoulder, and slowly struggled to his feet, his legs almost giving out beneath him. He grit his teeth, and they hobbled out, disappearing through the smoky haze.

* * *

**Please review...**


	6. Flame

**Sorry this took so long! I will get this finished... Eventually... And some sadness cos I was in a bad mood when I wrote this...**

**Prompt: Flame**

* * *

Richard Grayson was lost.

_"Get down!"_

He was lost in eternal darkness. Or blinding light. Each waking moment was a terrifying descent through a crevasse of black that seemed eternal. That, or he was walking, trekking over miles and miles of bright white light.

_"It's going to go off again!"_

He was lost in his head, drowned by guilt - guilt so strong that it was inescapable if you had lost the will to live. But Dick wouldn't admit that.

_"Yes! We've gotta go or we're dead!"_

He could feel hands on him. Cold, calloused, touching him. Testing for a pulse. Trying to find signs that the boy was still alive. Trying to find life under the icy, pale skin.

_"There are still people in there!"_

He blinked. Alive. But he did not have life in him. He was an empty shell, that walked like a robot and spoke in such a monotone voice they wondered what happened; what happened to the boy in bright colors, who danced and played like he didn't have a care in the world?

_"Wally, we've got to go!"_

Dick wanted to sleep. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up because life was so dull, so boring, so grey; his only color gone, and it was all his fault. He felt like a chalk drawing on the sidewalk that had been washed away by battering rain.

_"I'm going in, Dick. Come with me or get the hell out!"_

The burns on his hands were no comparison to the pain he felt inside. While the slightest of touches made his blisters sting, the pain inside him was always there, gnawing away at him. Making his heart ache in longing for what he had lost.

_"Wally! Wally, don't!"_

They say he was okay after the accident. That he was full of hope. He was still bright and bouncy and when asked if his friend had survived, he answered with a gleeful 'yes', and he'd go on to explain that the boy had obviously just run out when the fire ended. That officials could search the wreck and they wouldn't find a trace of the kid , because he got away, even if he was slightly scathed.

_"Here's the first. I think there's another on the third floor."_

But now he was empty. What had caused him to fall so quickly, so suddenly? Surely he had encounters worse incidents. He had been tortured before. And yet, for some reason, this affected him so drastically.

_"Wally! The floors weak from the heat! Wally!"_

Bruce showed him exactly what had happened a few days after the news was announced. A badly animated video. A little stick man stepping in a red zone, the floor splintering, and the little character falling down into the pixelated orange blobs.

_"Dick! Help!"_

Dick could only watch in silence. But later, he got up the little video and changed it. This time, the falling stick man grabbed the edge of the weak zone, and another stick man tried to pull him back up. But just like in real life, he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't hold on. Despite the change in the video, the stick man still fell into the sea of orange.

_"Wally, I've got you. "_

Dick told them Wally had super powers. He pointed out that if he had survived, Wally would have too. Wally was faster and stronger - even if Dick died, he would have held on.

_"Let me go. You can't hold my weight. If you hold on to me you'll fall down as well."_

It wasn't like Dick stopped being Robin. If anything, he became more involved with the job. But he couldn't rescue people from fires. He always broke down.

_"I'm not letting go of you."_

They found the body - or at least, what was left of the body - about a week after the accident. Dick laughed when he heard. He told them that they were wrong, that it was probably just the other girl who supposedly died. But they argued. They said they had compared the dental records and that it was a perfect match.

_"Good. But in a physical sense, I need to let go of you. Mentally... Yes. Don't let go."_

He thought they were lying. He punched and kicked and screamed at them, as if it was their fault his best friend had died. He told the officials that they were horrible, that they were liars. Even Bruce couldn't coax him out of his rage.

_"No!"_

Because they hadn't hurt him enough, they showed him the remains. Just a pile of reconstructed burnt bones. Whoever made himidiots must have been out of their minds or heartless. At that moment, Dixk stopped struggling. He couldn't move an inch. His anger died. He had been lying to himself, and there've had been shown the truth.

And it hurt.

_"Seeya, Dick. Don't let go, okay?"_

Dick wouldn't let go. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

He promised himself that, as he was ushered out of the funeral.

It wasn't until a pair of slightly charred red goggles showed up on his doorstep, tied up in brown paper, some kind of legal note attached, that he became the way he is now.

He pulled on the dark red goggles, standing, seeing the world as his best friend had in his final moments.

Dick did not cry.

He pulled the goggles off, and locked them in his cupboard, on the highest shelf, the joy in him fading.

As he slammed the doors shut, the flame in his eyes extinguished.

He didn't know if he'd ever be able to relight it again.

* * *

**IM SORRY IT'S KINDA SAD, IT'LL BE HAPPY NEXT TIME**

**The next two chapters are linked to each other (there may be a third later on) and is just a whole lot of Birdflash fluff. Well, Birdflash at least **

**Please review!**


	7. Formal

**This chapter and the next are connected… There may be a third if requested enough.**

**Just want to put it out there that in Australia, or at least at my school, we have a formal in about year nine. Its like a dance. You usually bring a partner and get dancing lessons in the lead up, but lets pretend every one at Gotham Academy can already dance... There was a big debate a year or two around about teens bringing a partner of the same sex to the dance - it was awful. You can bring a partner of any age, though.**

** Not exactly sure if I've gotten all the details. We don't have prom in Aus -.-**

**Getting to be a long AN, but in this Wally and Dick are already dating and have been for about a month.**

**Prompt: Formal**

* * *

Dick turned down the corridor as he and gave a small wave to Barbara who turned the opposite way. He glanced at the group of girls swarmed around his locker, tapping their feet impatiently. Dick quickly turned around, in hope of escaping them before-

"Oh, _Richard!_"

He winced and turned on his heels, offering a forced smile.

A blonde stepped forward and giggled. "Got a date to the formal yet? It's tomorrow, you know."

Cue a low hum of chatter as the girls discussed the event amongst themselves.

The formal was basically a prom for those in the younger years, like Dick. It wasn't absolutely necessary to bring a date, but of course when the principal had stated this, all the girls squealed and started discussing possible boys to take. There had almost been a riot, right there in the auditorium, as girls grabbed the arms of boys who barely had the chance to even get a look at which girls there were.

It was the first formal ever at the school, and Dick didn't doubt that it'd be crashed by a bunch of rowdy kids, most likely from Central City High - there was supposedly some kind of rivalry going on between the two schools.

Even if the CCK's (Central City Kids) didn't show up, there was no doubt in Dick's mind that some idiot would bring booze, and that'd be the last formal they'd ever have at the school.

And anyway, most of the school budget was spent on the prom, so the whole event would be pretty cheap. Cheap for Gotham Academy, that is. Pretty prestigious for a bunch of CCKs.

Dick wasn't planning to go at all. He'd much prefer to spend a night patrolling as Robin. Wednesdays were the only days he got to patrol with Wally, too, and he didn't want to miss out on that.

"Sorry ladies, afraid I'm going to give it a miss." he said, smiling.

"He's going with Barbara Gordon." someone muttered from the back.

Dick quickly performed a whole bunch of hand gestures that made absolutely no sense. "No! Babs and I are... Friends! I'm not going!"

A hand clamped on his shoulder. "Awww, just friends are we?" the girl teased.

The crowd of girls dispersed and Dick turned to his friend. "Are you going?"

"Not on your life. I hate those formal-prom-whatever things. Dad said he'd let me patrol with him instead. Although I think he was just bribing me so I wouldn't have a date... You know how he is about those kind of things."

"Yeah, I don't plan on going." he shrugged.

"But you have a date!" Babs exclaimed.

"I have a date!"

"Um, yeah, you just haven't asked them yet. Maybe you should ask them, now." Babs giggled.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for an invite." a voice behind Dick said.

He spun on his heels and saw Wally, leering down at him.

"Wally? What are you doing here!"

"I had a free - well, maths, which is pretty much a free, so I thought I'd come over and say hi. But, you have a formal! Why didn't you invite me?"

Dick blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't planning to go."

Wally gave a mock-gasp. "Miss out on your own formal? Babs, slap him for me."

"Why can't you?"

"He's my boyfriend. I'm only allowed to play-hurt him."

Dick felt Bab's hand connect with the back of his head. "Ow! Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?" The two read heads asked simultaneously.

"I was talking to Wally." Dick dropped his voice low. "Don't call me your _boyfriend._"

"Why not? I asked you out. You said yes. We've kiss-" Wally was cut off as Dick's hands were clamped over his mouth. "Mmph!"

"Don't you dare! I have a reputation around here, you know... Eww! That's disgusting." Dick tore his hand away from Wally's mouth.

"What did he do?" Babs asked.

"He licked my hand." Dick sighed as Wally shot Babs a proud smile.

"And so he should. Dick, you don't have a reputation." Babs pointed out.

"Doesn't matter! Wally, how the hell did you even get in here?"

"I ran. How else? ... Dick, are you ashamed of me? I know I'm a CCK, and you're a GB, but that-"

"Hold on." Babs interjected, "What's a GB?"

"Gotham Brat. As I was saying, that just makes us like... Two Gentle Men of Verona!"

"Got the Shakespeare play bit right, but I think you mean Romeo And Juliet." Babs pointed out.

"Well, I was going to say that, then I realized that makes Dick a girl. And we both die" Wally shrugged

"Hold on. Why am I a girl? Why not you?"

"You're the rich kid with an overprotective Dad" Wally stated, folding his arms.

"He's got a point."

"Shut it Babs!"

"No, seriously, Dick, are you ashamed? Oh my god... Babs, he hasn't come out of the closet yet, has he?" Wally sighed

"He told me you guys were keeping it a secret!" Babs exclaimed, glaring at Dick.

"I... There... Yeah I don't know what to say. There are a lot of homophobes at the school. Half of them don't even know what bisexual _means._ And... What am I supposed to do? Get on the louder speaker and say 'Good morning students! I'm Dick Grayson, and I'm gay! Woo! Thanks, sorry for the interruption!' And... Have you even _met _Bruce? He'll castrate me!"

Wally rubbed his forehead, deep in thought. "Well, it's more like he'll castrate _me..._"

"Seriously? That's all you got from that?" Dick muttered, rolling his eyes.

"No... I was just wondering what the best way to execute my plan would be." Wally tried to keep a smirk from appearing on his face.

"Your plan?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. This." Wally stepped forward and shoved Dick against his locker, kissing him deeply. Dick immediately went limp against Wally's body, moving his hands across the red haired boy's back.

There was something oddly hot about kissing your boyfriend in school uniform.

Babs turned away slightly, blushing, glancing at the ceiling.

Wally only pulled away when the bell rang a minute later, wiping his mouth, gasping for air.

Dick looked up at Wally with lustful eyes, grabbing his hand. "Let's skip class..." he murmured into Wally's chest.

"No, Mr Valedictorian, you need to go to... AP English, or whatever." Wally chuckled, peeling himself away and placing a chaste kiss on the boys forehead.

"AP Chemistry, actually... But it doesn't matter if I miss it. I learnt all of today's lesson about six weeks ago." Dick said.

"Still, go. Wouldn't want to mess up your perfect attendance. I'll see you at your formal. Pick you up at seven, 'kay?"

"Okay. Seeya." Dick said, smiling like an idiot. Wally nodded slightly to Babs who had only then stopped blushing, before disappearing in a flash of colour.

"You do realize you just announced to everyone in this corridor that you're gay, and agreed to take Wally to the formal?" Babs pointed out.

Dick shook his head quickly, as of shaking himself out of a daze. "Great. That's what happens when his kisses me. I go all needy-girl on him."

"Yeah, well, the world keeps spinning. Mr Naught is going to be hitting the roof if his star student _and _the founders son is missing."

Dick glanced at his watch. "Crap, yeah. I'll sort this out later."

"Good idea. Now go! Shoo!"

"Seeya Babs!" Dick broke into a run down the empty corridor, skidding into his class. "Sorry Mr N, was at the library" he puffed.

* * *

**There we go! Please review because reviews are love :3**


	8. Companion

**Yes! I continued it! Sorry for the slow updating, I've been pretty busy recently. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Companion**

Dick was sitting at his desk, finishing off his AP history homework that his class was going to be given in a few months, when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Master Richard," Alfred said, pushing the door open, "I believe you should get changed."

Dick glanced down at his current attire consisting of his Robin pants, a school hoodie and big, thick rainbow socks. "Why? This is comfortable."

"Your partner is wearing a much more... Formal... Outfit."

Dick leapt over to his window and looked down to the front entrance, seeing a red head jump from foot to foot nervously.

"Oh my god." Dick muttered, "I completely forgot."

He turned back to Alfred who was at the boy's closet, pulling out a pressed suit. "Master Richard, I believe you better hop to getting this on, and I'll keep Master Wallace entertained,"

Dick grabbed the suit from Alfred, smiling gratefully. "I'll be down in ten."

When Dick ran down the stairs exactly nine minutes and thirteen seconds later, the first thing he saw was Wally pressed against the wall, terror written across his face. He turned down the next corner and saw Bruce, glaring the red head down.

Dick slid down the lasted banister and landed with a thus, announcing his arrival. "Am I missing out on something?"

"Hey Dick," Wally squeaked, earning him a harsh side glance from Bruce.

"No, nothing. You didn't tell me." Bruce said slowly.

Wally pulled a face behind Bruce's back. "I was just telling good ol' Bats- I mean, Bruce, that I was taking you to the formal."

"And then I found, that the gesture was not one of friendship." Bruce added

"So?" Dick shrugged, "Wally's my boyfriend. What of it?" He gave Bruce a menacing stare, daring the billionaire to challenge him.

"Well-" Bruce began, but Alfred, who had just appeared at the foot of the stairs, interrupted him.

"What Master Bruce was about to say, was that I should drive you. And also, he's vey happy, if not slightly surprised. I, though, knew this when you first started seeing each other."

Bruce folded his arms and stormed out.

"Thanks Alf!" Wally grinned.

Alfred sighed. "Master Wallace and Master Richard, I'll go start the limo. I'll be out the front in five minutes."

"What did Bruce say to you?" Dick demanded, spinning on his heels to face his boyfriend.

"Just some crap about not breaking your heart or stealing your innocence."

"Oh my god."

"Hey, calm your farm, he only threatened to castrate me once. I think that's less than when he doesn't know I'm going out with you."

"He must like you a lot."

"I know, right?!" Wally leant forward to kiss his boyfriend, but Dick held his arm out, keeping him back.

"Bruce's got the whole place bugged. He's probably watching us right now." Dick whispered.

Wally's eyes widened and he carefully stepped back, glancing around the corridor. Dick took the time to take in the red head's suit. It was a little big on the shoulders and a bit fitting around the legs, which Dick assumed was because it was one of Barry's old ones. His hair had been slicked back with gel, then obviously spiked back up when the boy had ran to the manor, giving it a crazy and untamed look. The knees of the suits were slightly crumpled, which again make Dick think Wally had run all the way from Central City.

Wally wore a back tie and pointed black shoes, that were probably new as Dick had never seen them in his life - though the soles were almost completely worn through with the speed at which Wally had run. Somehow the red head managed to still look informal a three piece suit; although that may of been because he had a disheveled backpack covered with lightening bolt stickers thrown over his shoulder.

Wally noticed the younger boy staring at him, and instinctively covered himself with his hands, blushing. "Hey, I know you love my bod, but to you mind not looking at me like _that?_"

Dick raised his eyes to Wally's face, smiling. "You look weird in a suit."

"Well, you look weird all the time," Wally retorted, grinning childishly and grabbing his friend by the hand.

"Bruce is watching!" Dick hissed, but Wally merely shook his head carelessly and pulled the brunette in for a deep kiss.

They were soon interrupted by a car horn, making Dick jump sudden, biting down on Wally's tongue.

"God! Sheesh, let's go before Alfred kills us."

"Oo it I ung!" Wally exclaimed.

Dick raised a brow and took a minute to translate. "Oh, right. Sorry." he said, heading down the hall.

"Tis beading!" Wally called, trudging after.

"Dont blame me. You were the one who started it."

"Oo it I ung!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dick muttered, "you're such a wuss."

"Ell I'm orry, I on't et ot evry econd ay, o I on't ave a ery igh ain orlerence evel!" Wally whined.

"I don't get shot _that _often - and you heal within hours! In fact, your tongue should of already healed up!"

"Eah ell- I mean, Yeah well, I was hoping to get some sympathy... but then I remembered you were raised by Bats." Wally muttered as Dick threw open the front door and sauntered down the steps to the limo waiting. He hopped into the car through the door Alfred had opened for him, gesturing from inside for Wally to go around to the other side.

Wally reached for the door handle but his hand was grabbed by Alfred, who opened the door himself.

Wally threw a quizzical glance at Alfred as he slipped in, the butler shutting the door softly behind him.

It took the speedster a few moments to take in the limo, and he would of kept on staring at the interior had it not been for Dick punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed, breaking from his trance and rubbing his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"Don't look so amazed. It's just a limo."

"Dude there's a TV and snacks and fridges and... Is that a hot tub in the back?"

"It's a jacuzzi, and it isn't even that flash. Seriously. Don't go on about it."

"It isn't that _flash? _Dude, even Barry would be freaking out right now."

Dick rolled his eyes. "That's not the flash I meant."

"I know but... Dude, wow!"

"It's a six minute drive to Gotham Academy. You may want to fix up your hair and throw that backpack away." Dick muttered, waving away Wally's excitement.

Wally ruffled his own hair and grabbed his backpack. "But, it's mine! It's my favorite! And I need it for school tomorrow!"

"Well, just, I don't know. Empty it out so you can tuck it behind somewhere, and I'll drop the rest of the stuff off tomorrow."

Wally sheepishly unzipped his bag, pulling out his wallet, sunglasses and Kid Flash costume. "You can keep that it in there. Why don't you have a ring like Barry?"

"Not fast enough. Yet." Wally murmured, tucking his costume back in and reaching in for another item.

Wally pulled out what resembled a bunch of green stems, some snapped, only a few with maybe one or two red petals hanging in limply.

"What's that?" Dick asked, poking at the thorny sticks on the pristine leather car seat.

Wally scratched the back of his head and dumped a handful of protein bars on the seat separating the two boys. "It's nothing."

"No, seriously, what is it?"

"It's just some roses I got for you but they got destroyed when I ran to your place." Wally said quickly, zipping back up his bag.

Dick's face immediately softened. "Awwwwwww! You got flowers for me!" He cooed, punching the speedsters cheek.

"Shut up," Wally muttered, swatting Dick's hand away.

Dick opened his mouth to blurt something about how cute his boyfriend was, but decided that may of not been the best idea. They were pulling up at Gotham Academy's gates, anyway.

Dick's gut suddenly wrenched in fear as he saw the prestigious school through the tinted windows. "I can't do it." he blurted.

Wally glanced at his boyfriend and placed a hand over his. "Dick, calm down. It's just a formal."

"No you dimwit, I can't let every one know I'm gay!"

Wally thought about this for a second, before his face dropped. "Why are you ashamed of me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you. I just don't want my friends and teachers to meet you." Dick tried. Wally looked like he was about to cry.

"W-why?" he stammered, biting his lip.

Oh damn. Dick hated when Wally gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, people will look down on me for going out with a CCK!"

"What!? You don't want to go out with me just because-"

"Gentlemen, we have arrived." Alfred called from the front.

"Give us a minute, Alfred." Dick said back, before turning to Wally again, "No, it's not about you being from the poor kid school-"

"The _poor kid_ school?!"

Dick facepalmed. Words were just not working for him. "No! Ahh, crap, Wally, I love you!" he said quickly, before covering his mouth.

Wally's face instantly warmed. "You said the 'L' word!"

"I... I did. And I do, Wally. I love you. It's just my friends may look down on bi's. But I don't care. If they don't support me and you they can shove it up their-" Dick was cut off by Wally's warm mouth on his, the red head's tongue fighting against his. As usual, Dick melted in his boyfriend's arms, squeezing the red heads thigh where his hand had 'just-so-happened' to have landed.

Alfred cleared his throat from the front seat, and the two boys sprung apart. Dick blushed heavily and threw open his door, completely forgetting about the butler's insistence to do it for him. Wally crawled across the seat, following, which Dick could actually sense Alfred cringing about.

The red head hooked his arm through the boy wonder's as the limo pulled away.

Dick took a deep breath and headed towards the gym, where lilac lights had already began to flash through the windows. The second the couple burst through the door, they were bombarded with a flurry of cameras.

In a millisecond, Wally had pulled Dick outside, pressing the two up against the wall near the entrance. "What the hell was that!?" he demanded, poking Dick's chest.

"It's the walkway to the gym. I didn't think the paparazzi would be here, but of course they want snaps of Wayne's ward..." Dick murmured, biting his lip anxiously, "Damn, Bruce'll kill me if I'm in the papers again."

Wally smirked. "No problem. I'll run us by so fast cameras won't even be able to catch us. There won't be any paparazzi in the actually gym, right?"

"Right. I love having a speedster for a boy friend." Dick smiled.

Mere moments later they were both standing in the gym, looking lovingly at each other. Their gaze was only broken by a red head girl slinging her arms around both their shoulders and screaming over the classical music playing. "Hey guys! Dad said patrol was too dangerous so I'm rebelling and coming to the formal!"

Dick glanced at Babs. She was wearing a fitting sequined green dress with long sleeves, her bright red hair out, flowing over her shoulders.

"Barbara Gordon, this is my companion Wallace" Dick practiced, stammering over the 'c word' that GB's used instead of boyfriend or girlfriend. Wally winced at the sound of his full name but shot the younger boy a thumbs up.

Babs grinned from ear to ear. "Glad you've sorted all that stuff out, then. Come on and join the madness!" she cheered, disappearing into the crowd.

Dick and Wally spared each other a wary glance before following.

* * *

**Please reviewwww**


End file.
